


Future Httyd Story

by Caramelkity13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelkity13/pseuds/Caramelkity13
Summary: //Literally this is a random idea I had while listening to Show Yourself from Frozen 2(I don't own Frozen 2... duh) so I'm going to be using that song in this... thing/whatever this is, but instead of magical powers it's more extreme parkour up cliffs and over chasms and the reader has a special connection to a very rare dragon only for her okay? okayAlso Minor Hiccup x Reader. It's implied in the beginning but it's not really about the relationship.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Reader's POV

(Name) looked back at the growing village of berk, the area quiet as the sun was just beginning to rise. _'I'm sorry... I have to do this...'_ She thought before giving the Deadly Nadder she borrowed from the training arena a pat on it's back, signaling for it to take off. She had been hearing this call, a dragon's call, but the thing was that she was the only one who heard it. The Deadly Nadder let out a small roar before flapping its wings and jumping off the cliff, gliding for a short distance and then flapping once more to increase speed.

Hiccup's POV

The brunette viking groaned as he turned in his sleep, his arm swinging over and expecting to hit the other soft body that was supposed to occupy his bed. He was confused when his hand hit the less than comfortable wood and straw, said confusion forcing him to open his eyes. "What?" Hiccup muttered as he propped himself up with his elbows, looking around the room. (Name) was never up before him, and he was positive that they went to sleep together the night before. He looked over to the window and noticed that the morning had just started. "Hey Toothless," Hiccup called over to his companion, the black dragon picking his head up off of his paws and looking over. "Have you seen (Name)?" The young chief asked. Toothless turned his head over to the front door before looking back at Hiccup, standing up and making his way out of the house.

Hiccup sighed and shook his head, putting on his clothes and walking outside. As soon as he stepped outside, he was confused to see the villagers gathered around Gobber's shop at the bottom of the hill. "Excuse me- Sorry, coming through." He grunted as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd where he saw his friends standing in a circle. Everyone except (Name) it seemed. "Hey guys, what's..." Hiccup's words died in his throat as his friends turned to him with saddened expressions. "Hiccup..." Astrid started, the sadness apparent in her eyes as she handed him the parchment, "She's gone..." Hiccup's heart started to race as he read the letter.

_I'm sorry I had to leave like this, but I can't stop hearing that call._

_I know that I've been told it's just a noise in my head, that I should just leave it alone, but I have to find it myself._

_By the time this letter is found, I'll be too far gone. There's no need for more Berkians to go missing and it's too dangerous._

_Hiccup, I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do._

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, and the black dragon came running, sliding to a stop at Hiccup's feet. "Hiccup, what are you doing?!" Astrid cried, jumping in front of Toothless to prevent the two from taking off. "You don't even know where (Name) went!" "I have an idea." Hiccup said. "Let's go bud!" He ordered, and Toothless jumped over Astrid, running towards the cliff and launching off into the sky, heading north.

(Name) POV

(Name) coughed as she pulled her face out of the sand, her body barely halfway out of the ocean. She had heard the call again, and it must had disturbed the Nadder so much that it threw her off and into the ocean.

_With her stubbornness already bringing her out that far, (Name) attempted to swim the rest of the way there. 'I have to make it... I have to-' She thought before the sky darkened and the clouds roared with thunder. "No... No!" She cried as the waves started to grow in size, quickly getting rid of what was left of her stamina. "Help-" She yelled before a large wave knocked her deep underwater and her consciousness faded._

Pulling herself farther onto the beach, (Name) huffed and wiped her hair off of her face. Her head snapped up as she heard the call, the sound being so clear it might as well have been in front of her face. In front of her was a large mountain, the low hanging clouds obscuring the top. "I'm coming." (Name) said, picking herself up and running towards the base of the mountain, coming up to a small cave. "It has to be in here somewhere. It has to be." (Name) thought, going into the cave. "Show yourself!" She called into the cave, her voice echoing off the walls. "I'm ready to find you..." She said, before filling her lungs up with air and mimicking the call she's been hearing. "Ah~Ah~Ah~Ah~!"

Her ears perked up when her call was responded to and a grin came upon her face as she ran deeper into the cave, pulsing crystals lighting her way. "Answer the call, find the source." She muttered to herself.

_"I've never felt so certain, all this time I've been torn,_

_But I'm here for a reason, could you be the reason I was born?"_

(Name)'s eyes narrowed on a chasm that was ahead of her and she picked up speed, jumping at the last second and landing on the other side with cat-like grace. Following the crystal path for a while longer, she stopped when the crystals split into two different directions. "The crystals respond to my voice, I have to try." (Name) said.

_"Is this the day, are you the way?"_

The path to the right lit up and (Name) smiled, running down the lit road. She stopped once more when she arrived at a wall that had small cracks in it, and there was a light at the top. Getting a good grip on one of the cracks, (Name) pulled herself up and started her climb.

_"Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling!_

_Here I am, I've come so far-_

_You are the one I've been waiting for all of my life,_

_Show yourself, let me see who you are!"_

Pulling herself up over the ledge, (Name) looked around, seeing she was surrounded by clouds. When she looked up, she could see the sky starting to turn different shades of pink and purple, and the sun was going down past the clouds. 'It has to be here, I couldn't have come here for nothing!' She thought as she started searching through the clouds. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a light and her attention snapped to that direction. Breaking off into a sprint, she frantically swiped the clouds out of her way, as if what she was looking for would just appear.

_"Come to me now, open your door_

_Don't make me wait, one moment more!"_

Looking up, (Name) noticed a light not too far ahead of her. 'That has to be it!' She thought as she ran towards it, only for the ground to disappear out from under her feet and the light was rapidly getting farther. _'I'm going to die-'_ (Name) could only think about the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her.

_"Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory._

_Come my darling homeward bound."_

(Name) snapped back to her senses when she was caught in a strong grip, and she looked up to see the (color) eyes of the stark white dragon that had been holding her. Giving out a short roar as they were plummeting towards the ocean, the dragon pulled (Name) onto it's back. Once she was seated, that familiar feeling of weightlessness she had felt when she first met this dragon filled her body and her heart pounded with excitement and joy. "You found me!" She said, trying to speak to the dragon over the wind.

Opening its wings at the last second the dragon swooped back into the sky, the ocean splashing from the impact of the sudden wind. Flying higher and higher into the night sky, (Name) let go of the dragon's shoulders and spread them out as if they were her own wings. This was the feeling that she had been missing. This was the feeling that made her complete.


	2. Uhm...

So... It's come to my attention that there's a very... similar... animatic that's on youtube and that there's a lot of comparable pieces between the fic that I wrote and the animatic that's on youtube. I understand that people may have similar ideas, but I don't think that it's the case with this one seeing as, in my eyes, at least half of the two side by side are the same.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loeyBKTNaZw

This is the youtube video. Maybe I'm blowing things out of the water, but please someone let me know if this is a copyright thing or maybe I'm just overreacting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated, please tell me what you thought of my story, what you liked and disliked. Maybe even tell me you want to see more from me?


End file.
